


practice makes perfect

by mishackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Castiel in the Bunker, Fallen Angel Castiel, Guns, Human Castiel, Hunter Castiel, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, One Shot, Weapons, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishackles/pseuds/mishackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas becomes human permanently Dean probably goes a little overboard with the hunter training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	practice makes perfect

When Cas becomes human permanently Dean probably goes a little overboard with the hunter training.  Much to Cas’s protest,  _“Dean I am a heavenly trained warrior I’ve been fighting in battles since before you were even born.”_  But Dean isn’t having any of it because Castiel is just so goddamn fragile now.  And sue Dean but he worries about the guy, not that he’d ever admit that. 

Cas breezes through hand to hand combat, obviously.  Dean knew he was easily the most skilled hunter with a blade that Dean had ever come across. Dean tells him this much, and Cas’s heart swells with pride at being referred to as a hunter.   But guns, Cas didn’t have much experience with. And it shows.  Dean demonstrated with quick confident hands that  can only be the result of years of habit-forming practice.  But when Cas gives it a try, it goes horribly. You’d think the guy had never seen a gun. There’s lots of “ _Cas, try turning the safety off”_ and _“Whoa woah! Be careful! That is a loaded pistol!”_ Cas huffs and sighs through the whole ordeal, and Dean can’t blame him. To say the guy wasn’t a natural was an understatement. 

Cas lines up to the firing line, ridged and stiff, feet firmly together.  He raises the pistol to eye level, squints, and slams the trigger back. The bullet misses the target dummy completely.  This goes on 8-13 more times (Dean lost count).   _“Buddy,”_ Dean finally gives in,  _“you’re doing it all wrong.”_ Dean gets up from where he’d been watching this horror show and stands next to his friend. _“Ok first of all, you wanna line up like this.”_ He places one hand gently on Cas’s hip and gently rotates him perpendicular to the firing line. Cas holds his breath. “ _Legs_   _shoulder width apart- yeah good like that.  And you don’t want so much tension here.”_ He puts his other hand on Cas’s shoulder. He squeezes lightly. A small sigh escapes Cas.  Dean’s heart is racing and he can hear blood pumping in his ears. He lines himself up completely behind Cas. Dean thinks if he leaned forward just slightly he could rest his head on Cas’s shoulder. Cas presses back into him warm and solid.  

_“Like this?”_ He asks softly, glancing up at Dean.  Dean mumbles a small _“Yeah Cas, just like that.”_ They stay there, eyes locked for a long moment until Dean clears his throat awkwardly. And they both shoot their eyes down and back up towards the shooting range.  _“Um, yeah. Then you just wanna,”_ He slides his hand off Cas’s shoulder, down his arm.  Cas takes the cue and raises his arm, pointing it at the target. “ _Now you wanna be firm but not tense,”_ Dean instructs, lining his arm up completely along Cas’s.   _“Then you just,”_ He covers Cas’s hand with his own, both of their fingers around the trigger  _“Breathe in,”_ they inhale in sync and pull the trigger.  The bang echoes in the otherwise silent room.  The bullet hit the target square in the chest.

They let their arms fall.  _“See,”_ Dean says, voice higher than he anticipated,  _“not so hard.”_ Cas turns to face Dean but doesn’t step back. Dean doesn’t either.   _“You’re a very good teacher,”_ Cas says.  _“Thank you, Dean.”_ Dean stammers a “ _Yeah sure thing Cas.”_ He is extremely aware of how close they are. His hand burns, still on Cas’s waist.  The other is resting on Cas’s arm just above his elbow.  He’s practically holding Cas.  And god he’s so close he can see all the shades of blue that make up Castiel’s eyes. Their noses brush and Dean thinks he could easily just lean down and- 

_“Well!”_ Dean jumps back suddenly. “You seem to get the hang of it I’m just gonna leave you here to practice some more. You know what they say practice makes perfect!” He laughs awkwardly, backing out of the room. “Haha, yeah, keep up the good work tiger.” He shoots finger guns at Cas, and quickly tucks his hands behind his back as if to stop them from doing any other involuntary gestures. “Um. Yeah. See ya Cas,” He stammers, “I mean yeah- ok.” He runs into the door frame on his way out. 

Cas smiles fondly after Dean and swears he can hear an irritated,  _“_ _‘Keep up the good work tiger?’ Come_ on _Dean!”_ As the hunter makes his way down the hall. Cas chuckles shaking his head slightly.  He turns towards the shooting range again and tilts his head, examining it. Without hesitation, he lifts the gun and quickly fires off three rounds.  They all hit the target in the head, dead center. A small smile spreads across Cas’s face and he rolls his eyes,  _“Thanks for the ‘lesson’ Dean.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cas you sneaky bastard! 
> 
> [rebloggable version ](http://toomuchheart.tumblr.com/post/141917105804/when-cas-becomes-human-permanently-dean-probably)
> 
> [I'm toomuchheart on tumblr](http://toomuchheart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
